La espera terminó
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Sonrío al notar como su cuerpo se arquea y como sus musculos se contraen solo por el roce de la yema de mis dedos en su espalda desnuda. Él está tumbado, boca abajo y sin camiseta. Noto como su "varita" está a punto de reventar en sus pantalones [resubido]


**La espera terminó**

 _Todo el Potterverso pertenece a JotaKá y yo no gano nada por este fic, porque es sin animo de lucro._

 **Numero de palabras:** 2166

 **Avisos:** La primera vez que lo hicieron James Sirius y Teddy Remus Lupin. Slash y lemon

* * *

 **I**

Sonrío al notar cómo su cuerpo se arquea y cómo sus músculos se contraen sólo por el roce de la yema de mis dedos en su espalda desnuda. Él está tumbado, boca abajo y sin camiseta. Noto como su "varita" está a punto de reventar en sus pantalones. Sé lo que me ha dicho, él apenas tiene dieciocho años y quiere esperar un poco, y yo, como un chico de veintidos lo concedo. Pero eso no significa que no pueda torturarlo, que no pueda besar su espalda y su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas y besos húmedos en estos, dejándole marcas rojas que pronto se pintarían de lila en su columna vertebral, que no podía hacerlo estremecerse cuando mis dedos acarician sus caderas, bajando lentamente hacia ninguna parte, ya que debo volver a subirlas antes de llegar a su redondo trasero. Su pelo negro es lo único que consigo ver ya que su cara está escondida y pegada contra la almohada, mordiéndola con fuerza para no darme el gusto de escuchar sus gemidos ni de ver su sonrojo, aunque desde aquí puedo notarlo.

Me separo, porque la palabra de un Hufflepuff va a misa, y acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa, como muestra de que puede volver a mirarme, aunque seguro que quiere pegarme por lo malo que soy. Poso mi mirada sobre su palpitante erección, que trata de disimular tapándosela con ambas manos. Eleva la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, mi pelo se vuelve de color azul claro al ver cómo me saca la lengua infantilmente, con la cara completamente roja y con marcas de la almohada en su rostro. No puedo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo al ver sus labios, hinchados y rojos, tan jodidamente sensuales, que parece que me llaman. Tomo su lengua entre mis labios, para fastidiarlo un poco y paso una mano por su nuca, arrodillándolo hacía mí, besándolo al principio con algo de ternura, pero conforme su aroma baja por mis fosas nasales, y saboreo sus sabrosos y apetecible labios, pierdo algo de razón y comienzo a besarle, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad hasta acabar casi devorándole los labios.

El ya no tan pequeño Gryffindor se estremece entre mis brazos mientras sigue mi beso, no queriendo quedarse atrás. Se separa un poco de mí, con un fuerte sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas de un tierno y adorable color rojo escarlata, mientras posa una mano sobre mi mejilla y la acaricia. No se cómo, ni porqué, puede que sea su aire infantil que lo rodea, o por lo tierno que puede ser cuando quiere, puede que sea por la forma que se sonroja cuando está besándome, no sé qué es, pero, oh Merlin, hay algo en el primogénito de mi padrino que me hace perder la razón. Él me ama al igual que yo a él, pero la diferencia de edad es un problema, sobre todo porque estamos nueve meses sin vernos por Hogwarts. Pero no me importa, no si después de la espera me recompensan como solo James sabe. Paso una mano por su muslo, en forma de caricia mientras lo miro a los ojos, oh, sus ojos. Esos ojos que hacen que me pierda y que pierda la cabeza. Cuando lo miro, cuando lo siento tan cerca incluso cuando lo hago rabiar y hace alguna infantilada de las suyas, como inflar los mofletes, hace que sienta algo en el estómago. ¿Mariposas? No, eso es de Muggles, lo que yo siento son Doxys en el estómago por ese chaval, al que conozco desde que era pequeño y al que he querido como si fuera mi hermano.

—Teddy — susurra en un suspiro y me mira a los ojos —, creo que ya estoy preparado para hacerlo contigo. —Y dicho esto baja la cabeza, sin mirarme, como si pensara que me voy a negar, o incluso criticarlo.

—¿Estás seguro, James?

—Sí, quiero hacerlo, quiero perder mi virginidad contigo —dice aún cabizbajo.

Poso un dedo en su barbilla y le elevo la cabeza, sonriendo cuando me mira. Ese momento que tanto había esperado, aunque no es que saliera con él solo para hacerlo. Paso una mano por su despeinado e indomable pelo y lo atraigo, con cuidado de no darle ningún tirón, para poder besarlo. Noto cómo me quita la camiseta y besa tímidamente mi pecho, para ir bajando lentamente por mi abdomen dejando pequeños besos húmedos, aunque un pelín inexperto pero que me hacen jadear y morderme el labio. Noto como llega a mi zona más sensible. Desabrocha mis vaqueros muggle y mi erección golpea contra su mejilla al verse libre de la presión del pantalón, chorreando por su mejilla mi líquido preseminal. Gimo cuando deja un beso en la punta y un par de lametones a lo largo del tronco, algo inseguro. Gimo de nuevo al sentirlo y enredo mis manos, casi intuitivamente, en su pelo, acercándolo a ella, pidiendo más. Sonríe con algo de suficiencia al verme así, sobre todo al saber que lo está haciendo bien, y masajea la punta de mi polla con la lengua, divertido al ver como mi pelo se tinta de rojo fuego y arquea la espalda. Se la mete lentamente en la boca, intentando remediar las arcadas, o al menos tener las mínimas posibles. Me muerdo el labio, su boca es tan cálida y húmeda que por el simple hecho de tenerla dentro de esta me hace estremecerme y tener espasmos de placer, que intento contener ya que no quiero venirme tan pronto y menos en su boca. Pero parece que la retorcida mente de James tiene otros planes, toma mi pene por la base y la golpea contra su lengua, antes de volver a metérsela y masturbarme con los labios. Parece una gata insaciable deseando que le diera de tragar leche, leche que obviamente se iba a tragar entera. Suelto un fuerte gemido y me vengo en su boca, aunque no sé si más por el deseo de verla llena de mi semen o por el placer que me estaba dando su inexperta pero a la vez maestra boca. Miro a James a los ojos, con una mirada traviesa y juguetona, con un par de chorretones de corrida resbalando por sus excitantes labios y mezclándose con saliva al final de su barbilla. Le pongo en pie y le limpio con las sabanas la cara, más para no volverme a correr por el placer de verlo así que por otra cosa.

—Desnúdate —digo imperante mientras paso un dedo por sus labios. Este asiente y se quita los pantalones y luego la ropa interior —. Ahora ponte a cuatro patas sobre la mesa de escritorio.

Este se muerde el labio y vuelve a asentir, sin rechistar, y se sube a la mesa de escritorio a cuatro patas. Me pongo tras él y palmeo su trasero sin demasiada fuerza pero con la necesaria para dejar marcada la palma de mi mano en su nalga. Repito el azote un par de veces hasta dejarle el trasero completamente rojo y hundo mi cabeza entre sus nalgas, haciendo que suelte un fuerte gemido. Me separo un poco y separo sus nalgas con ambas manos, apretando ambas obviamente, y paso la lengua bordeando su anillo, para después morder la cara interna de su muslo, solo para escuchar y deleitarme con el gemido que suelta. Vuelvo a su agujero y bordeo el anillo con la lengua, antes de lamerlo dejando una fina capa de saliva en él. Introduzco la punta de la lengua en su interior notando como dicho anillo se contrae alrededor de esta. Empiezo a masturbarlo con una mano, bajando de vez en cuando a succionar sus bolas, pero volviendo rápidamente a su ano para lamerlo. Sonrío al sentir cómo se corre en mi mano, y lamo el semen de ella mientras me pongo recto tras de él. Cojo mi varita de la cama e introduzco la punta con sumo cuidado en su entrada. Hago un hechizo y una sucia, viscosa, fría y lubricante sustancia sale de la varita, llenándolo por dentro y haciendo que salga por fuera. Aprovecho que tiene la varita dentro y empiezo a moverla contra él, lentamente al principio para extender bien el lubricante por su entrada y luego empiezo a acelerar la mano, sonriendo de nuevo al escuchar sus gemidos y como se arquea por el placer, pero pronto saco la varita de su interior, haciendo que este proteste. Pero sus protestas no duran mucho ya que se ven acalladas con un fuerte gemido que siente al notar la punta de mi roja y palpitante erección en su ya más dilatada y mucho más lubricada entrada. Entro lentamente en él y al llegar al final, al rozar su próstata, me quedo quieto, esperando a que se acostumbre a la nueva sensación.

Cuando noto que empieza a moverse contra mí, poso ambas manos en sus caderas y empiezo a moverme yo también contra él, provocando que la habitación se llene de gemidos, de golpes sordos de mis testículos contra sus muslos y de besos húmedos míos sobre su cuello. Cojo un mechón de su pelo y le levanto la cabeza, hundiendo mi cabeza entre su cuello y mordisqueándolo y marcándolo, arrodillándolo hacia mí y dando cada vez más fuertes, más duras y más placenteras embestidas contra él, sintiendo como no faltaba mucho para volver a venirme. Paso una mano por su bajo abdomen, bordeando el ombligo con el pulgar y agarro su erección, empezando a bombearla. Me muerdo el labio al ver cómo pone los ojos en blanco por el placer y acaricio con la punta de la lengua las marcas hechas anteriormente. Le doy una última fuerte estocada y me corro con fuerza en su interior, notando como él se viene de nuevo sobre mi mano.

Salgo de él lentamente y me siento sobre la mesa, a su lado, veo que su culo empieza a gotear lubricante y semen, más me muerdo el labio al ver un par de gotas provenientes de las susodichas posaderas caer sobre la mesa, ya que me preocupa poder haberle hecho daño, y en su primera vez. Me lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento. Él solo tiene dieciocho años, y me he aprovechado de él. Me visto rápidamente y salgo por la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a que me llama, no me atrevo ni a mirarlo a los ojos, he abusado de un crio de dieciocho años, y encima he abusado de mi novio de dieciocho años, si Harry se entera, me mata.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que había pasado eso, y me sentía fatal. Por haber fallado a mi padrino y por haber follado a su hijo. Aunque ahora me arrepiento más de haber salido corriendo como una nena que de haberlo hecho, pero aun así no dejo de no contestar ni las llamadas ni el patronus de James, de intentar esquivarlo, incluso me he ido a casa de mi abuela para no tener que lidiar con eso. Sí, definitivamente soy un cobarde.

* * *

 **II**

Estoy en mi cuarto, solo, tumbado sobre la cama y mirando a la nada, suspirando cuando noto como la puerta se abre, dirijo la mirada para ver quién era el que la había abierto y se encuentra a James, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, posiblemente por llorar.

—Teddy, eres un hijo de puta —suelta de golpe, y me mira con odio para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, llorando y abrazándose a las sabanas —. Eres un imbécil, si ya no me quieres dímelo, pero no huyas.

— James, si te quiero, pero yo... he abusado de ti, y eso no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Él alza la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, con una mezcla de rabia y "te voy a cortar las pelotas y se las voy a dar de comer a Padfoot" —¿Pero tú eres imbécil? ¿Cómo qué abusaste de mí, Teddy? Me estás diciendo que llevo tres días llorando pensando que ya no me querías, que solo querías acostarte conmigo... y resulta que es qué piensas que me has violado —me da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que suelte todo el aire de golpe y luego me abraza con fuerza, hay... James y su bipolaridad —. Yo te amo, y me dejé hacer, así que no vuelvas a pensar ni decir que has abusado de mí. ¿Entendido?

Yo simplemente asiento, es mejor no enfadarlo. Y ahora que lo dice, puede que haya exagerado un poco con todo, pero aún hay algo en mi cabeza que... — ¿Y qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Qué dirá si se entera?

—Nada —dice tajante y me mira —. Si tiene algún problema que se aguante.

Acerca sus labios a mí y me besa tiernamente, beso que rápidamente continuo. Me tumba sobre mi cama, solo que ahora tumbo a James conmigo y sigo besándolo hasta que llega la noche, en la que ambos quedamos dormidos, aún sin soltar nuestro abrazo.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
